He Who is Without Sin
by Courtanie
Summary: Damien has a power lust over controlling the minds of mortals. Pip's slipped between his fingers for far, far too long. M for a reason.


_A/N: Original title, Ikr?  
_

_Why what is the occasion? It's Truly_Bliss' birthday! Oh snap, crackle, and pop all around for my rapist!_

_Happy birthday, Bliss! :D_

_Hope you like this...thing. Yup._

_Enjoy P:_

_Aaannnddd a small note: Pip totally never died on the show, we're pretending. You never saw that part. /wiggles fingers at you._

_

* * *

_

There's something to be said about the human psyche. It's easy. It allows itself to bend to the will of another for the mere fact that it doesn't like thinking for itself.

I've come to find that that is a grave understatement for the fate of humanity, but one that works out quite well for myself. Wars, violence, hatred. All of them spawn from the mere fact that people tend to cluster themselves into groups as opposed to making their own decisions.

This is probably the reason my home is now so vastly populated. All of these people that surround me. Members of gangs, parts of cults, victims of peer pressure.

It's so pathetic one doesn't know whether to laugh hysterically or to sympathize.

For me, I tend to just take advantage of this obvious fragility. People tend to just open their minds and let you in if you want to. And for me, that's just wonderful because in my nineteen years I've learned to become a master of manipulation. I can make a person completely bend to my will, every step, every breath and blink, I'm the one pulling the strings.

Quite often I'll just pick someone on Earth for a day and run through their lives with them, making them do things they would have thought unthinkable in the past. I've driven people to the brink of insanity as I destroyed each element of their existence one by one in just a matter of hours.

Mind you, this isn't some masterful plan for an armada of Hell or something of the sort. We're plenty powerful enough with just the anger of the people that have been sentenced to live down here. If my father ever decides that we're going to finally have the full-out war on Heaven as opposed to the little pansy-ass brawl we had ten years ago, we could certainly overtake the clouds.

No, I merely have what one could call a lust for power. There's nothing like basking in the knowledge that you hold the strings on someone's will, that you can completely change who they are with no repercussions unto yourself. Anyone would kill for that opportunity of absolute power.

I just happen to be the only person who has it.

There are some people that slip between my fingers, however. To be frank, it pisses me off.

I can't touch the goddamn Mormons because God is always watching over them and keeping them and their magic underwear safe from me, the pansy jackass. He knows what I do and obviously disapproves, but he never stops me if I try to hurt someone other than his Mormon followers, so I really don't think he has any right to say anything on the matter.

But while the Mormons are few in number, there's one sect of humanity far far smaller: He without sin. And I'm not talking Jesus. I'm talking about the quiet, good little people of Earth that go about their day avoiding temptations and not associating themselves with anything sinful. A part of me admires their nonconformity. The rest of me though, the part of me that wants my power? It's not so impressed.

There have been quite a few of these people that I've been able to break through with. Just a matter of taking over their less-than-angelic friends and persuading them to join the dark side. I've always seen them as somewhat of a forbidden fruit type of deal.

Hey, I'm the spawn of Satan, it's not like me to resist temptation.

There's this one kid though, the only one that I've ever met face to face. That one British kid that I met all those years ago up in South Park, Pip. I have to say, the way he functions in that backass town is quite impressive. While everyone else is doing the unthinkable, completely bringing down what little humanity lies within that small city, he retains some amount of quiet dignity. Letting people push him around without so much as a scowl.

Even I will say that it's admirable.

But the rest of me says that I want him broken. I want him to submit to me.

I've actually tried on multiple occasions. I had Eric Cartman break his leg once and Pip merely laughed through his tears and brushed it off. I had Stan Marsh key his car and the blonde commended him on the job, saying it would help convince his parents to let him get it repainted as he had wanted. I've had Kyle Broflovski just be a total jackass to him for a day and Pip was just curious as to why he was acting as such, convinced that he was just having a bad day since it was so outside his character nowadays.

I'm at my wits end. I can only do so much with the air between Hell and Earth between us. I don't lose anything and I'm not about to lose my control over anyone that's up for grabs.

I need him closer. I need the angel brought down into the fires of Hell.

God once warned me when he brought me forward to discuss my tinkering with the mortals that things aren't always black and white. He watched those that were sinless fairly closely too. And that some of them were destined for heaven even without the Mormon religion to back them up. He told me to be cautious of my victims.

But I also know a loophole that my father once told me. He told me that death was a matter of connectivity. For example, a good person and a bad person dying together would wind up with the same fate in the afterlife. According to Pops, there's a point in which the souls become tangled together as they try to part for their separate destinations and the stronger ends up taking them both to wherever it's destined to go.

He also told me that the damned _always_ win.

It's so horrifically simple I don't know why I didn't try it before. I just need him to die with a sinner.

Who better than Kenny McCormick for such a task? The idiot's as sinful as it gets and he's so used to death that no one would blink an eye at him doing something stupid.

Only this time, he's going to have a companion for the sweet embrace of darkness.

McCormick's always been a top pick for me to have under my control. He's easy to maneuver around with since he blends into nearly any situation. I wait until their school day ends before slowly making my way into McCormick's thoughts and quickly having him fall into my hands. He makes it so easy I have to grin as I start seeing what he sees and feeling what he feels.

I have him walk up to Pip and the blonde's grey eyes brighten instantly. "Why, hello, Kenny!" he says cheerfully. I shake my head, he's too joyous for my tastes sometimes. It'll make winning all the sweeter, I suppose.

"Hey," Ken says. "I wanna show you somethin' on the roof," I cock his head.

Pip blinks before grinning again. "Oh? And just what would that be?"

"Not important, come on," McCormick says, grabbing his arm and starting to lead him away.

"Why, you've never spoken to me before, Kenny," Pip chatters on. "I do hope that this means that you don't hold me in such low regards as the others do."

"Nah." I have him say simply.

Pip continues prattling on as I lead McCormick up the stairs of the school and onto the top of the roof. "Now what have you got to show me?" Pip asks eagerly. "Oh my, is it something about one of the others?" I have Ken look at him and raise my brow at his worried expression.

He's going to be fun.

"Not really," he shrugs. I lead them both over to the edge of the roof and gesture out towards the city outlining the afternoon sky. "See that?" I point in a random direction.

"Um, see what, Kenny?" he asks quietly. "I'm afraid my vision may be rather poor compared to yours," he chuckles.

"Right there," I have Ken push on Pip's back a bit, inching him forward on the edge of the roof.

He shakes his head. "I...I see buildings. Nothing unusual about that, hm?"

"How can you not see it?" McCormick insists, pushing him just slightly more. Pip wobbles a bit and hums in discontent.

"I'm afraid I just don't, Kenny. Would you mind explaining to me just what I'm looking for?"

"It's so obvious," McCormick says. "C'mon, just look." Pip squints into the distance and shakes his head slowly. "Closer..." McCormick states, pushing him forward and stepping with him. Pip starts shaking back and forth as he tries to regain his balance.

"Oh no!" he cries out as he tries to pull himself back. I have McCormick step off the ledge and grab onto the sleeve of Pip's red jacket, pulling him down as he starts crashing down towards the cement below them. Through McCormick's vision, I can catch one last glimpse of Pip's terrified expression as they fall from the sky before I cut off communication with Ken. I don't need to feel what he's about to feel.

I have a good few minutes before they get here and through the gates, so I get up and start walking out of my room, stretching contentedly. Life is just too easy of a game for me. Death can just come up so unexpectedly as poor Pip just learned.

I walk out onto the field where the new arrivals land and I'm greeted by some various demons. I nod at them, crossing my arms and looking up at the crimson sky expectantly.

"Waiting for someone, My Lord?" a small, black shadow creature hops up on my shoulder and asks.

"Sorta," I smirk.

"Oh ho ho, I know that face," he sniggers. "You have a new toy."

I chuckle and nod. "Perhaps. We'll have to see how well he plays." The demons around me break into a series of cackles before the sky opens up and we watch as two forms fall rather ungraciously towards the ground. They land beside each other and both of their blonde heads slowly raise to find us all surrounding them.

"Hey, Dam," McCormick says casually, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"McCormick," I nod.

He looks to his side and raises his brow. "Holy crap, Pip, how the fuck did you die?"

Pip bites his lip and scans around the crowd, backing up slightly from a demonic dog sniffing his arm. "Y-you were showing me something. W-we fell," he says softly, looking at Ken fearfully.

"Oh," he blinks. "I don't remember that..." he scratches his chin.

"Welcome to Hell," the greeter starts up. "Your first task upon landing in this domain is realizing your sins so the appropriate punishments may be foreseen. Confess," he ends with a sharp order.

Ken leans back, propping himself up on his hand and exhaling. "I drink, I smoke, I've fucked nearly everyone at the school, I cuss my parents out, once or twice I'v-"

"Not you, McCormick," I hiss. "We've heard enough of your sins to last us the rest of eternity."

"You asked," he shrugs, getting to his feet and brushing his pants free of ash. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to raid your fridge for beer," he smirks at me.

"Go ahead," I roll my eyes. He walks off past me and I watch him a few moments before looking down at Pip and grinning. He looks desperate for McCormick to come back with him. "And what of you?" He looks up at me with wide grey eyes.

"I...I'm not quite sure, Damien," he says quietly. "I-I always thought I was...rather good."

"Well everyone thinks they're 'rather good'," I smirk. "But you're here for a reason. Figure it out."

He gulps and looks around the mass of demons surrounding him and shakes his head. "I honestly don't k-know. I was always told...that I was a good boy. That I was forgiven for all that I would ever do."

"And just what would you need forgiven for?" I cock my head mockingly.

He yelps as the dog demon sniffs at him again and gulps. "I...I don't know!" he repeats. "Quite surely, _you_ must have some idea, Damien!" he looks at me desperately.

Oh he has no idea.

"I dunno, Pip," I grin smugly. "What did you think would happen when you died?"

"I...I thought I was going to Heaven," he mumbles.

"Oh did you?" I shout loudly. He cringes and I laugh, my demonic friends joining me. "Everyone thinks they are, Pip. Everyone! Only those without sin get into the Pearly Gates," I smile, showing him my fangs pointedly. He looks down, his shoulders falling drastically. "Did you really think that you were so perfect? Did you really believe that you did no wrong?"

"I...I lived as a good C-Catholic...," he starts, starting to shake as the demons around us keep laughing.

I kneel down in front of him, my shadowy creature jumping off my shoulder and landing next to Pip, cackling at his innocent stance manically. The blonde looks at me and shakes as I start back up. "You truly think that you were without sin, Pip Pirrup?"

"I...So I thought," he bites his lip, his shiny grey eyes fleeting along the ground in thought.

"You believed yourself to be the untouched angel that walked alongside man?"I ask lowly, placing my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly and licking my lips. Fear is by far the greatest thing to experience within a mortal.

"N-no," he stammers as I slide my hand down and place it over the front of his slack's zipper. "I-I was just g-good," he says, trying to slide backwards. I grab his arm and pull him back, closer to me, grasping at his crotch and making him gasp sharply, trying to wriggle away from me.

"Really?" I mutter, leaning in closer and staring up at him, practically feeling the glint to my eyes. "No bad thoughts?" I whisper, rubbing him harder. "No anger, or jealousy? You were really so content with everything?"

"I...I was human," he says, trying to push me away. I stand firm and chuckle.

"'To err is human'," I quote. "And yet, you don't think that of yourself?"

"I tried to...to be g-good," he stutters, writhing slightly under my working hand. I feel him heating up, looking and finding his face starting to gleam a fiery red.

"But you failed somewhere along the line," I taunt, leaning up and touching noses with him, staring into his eyes deeply.

"I-I don't understand," he whimpers, falling just slightly limp under my touch.

"You are a sinner, Pip," I hiss. "You need to understand that. No one is perfect, especially not you. No one can escape the delicious temptation that we call sin."

I see tears forming in his eyes and he sniffles. "I was good, though," he coughed out. "My...my confessionals weren't even my o-own deeds!"

"So you lied?" I smirk.

"N-no, I needed to see what would happen t-to the others," he says, biting his lip as I grasp around his groin more and wincing. "I was a f-faithful Catholic!"

"I'm sure you were," I nod, leaning up closer to him, my breath hot as it rebounded off his face. "I'm sure you were a good boy, Pip," I chuckle. "Just not good enough for Heaven."

"That...that seems so unfair," he whines.

"It is," I agree, licking my fangs. "But don't worry, Hell will take you in. We accept you no matter how good or bad. All you have to do," I pause and clutch at his zipper roughly and let him let out a moan before chuckling, "is realize the truth of your sinful humanity."

He freezes slightly and sniffles before a few tears trail down his misery-laced face. I move my hand and quickly undo his slacks. He gasps before I hook my fingers under his waistbands and rip them off his body. He falls backwards before propping himself back up and curling his legs together in humiliation as the demons laugh louder at him.

I push his legs down and stare at his body before looking back up at him and smirking. "It seems to me you're experiencing lust," I comment dryly. His face pales and I snicker. "I suppose that you're aware that that is one of the deadliest of sins, are you not?"

"I-I...I...," he shakes his head, staring at the ground in disbelief. I can feel his tensing calming down and smile.

"Not to mention you're feeling this in the midst of an audience," I gesture to our observers. He blushes and I shake my head. "It seems that not even you, my little angel, can escape from the train of thought that plagues all of your kind, hm?"

He slowly raises his gaze to me as I grasp his erect cock and pump on him steadily, our eyes locking and the demons' snickering seeming to get quieter as everything fell between our stares. I lick my fangs once again and lean forward, pressing my lips against his hungrily. He falls back in shock, mumbling frantically as I lean overtop him, still pushed on him and my hand still jerking his blazing skin. I bite down on his lip and moan as his blood washes over my palate. I listen to him a bit and pull back, staring down on him hungrily.

"You lived your life believing to be one who was cleansed. Now is your chance to live in the confines of your death and be what you denied yourself to be."

He stares at me with widening eyes before I lean down and take his lips again. I continue jacking him off for a few minutes against his motionless form before I feel him clutching my shoulders with his petite fingers and pushing back up against me. I have to grin against his mouth.

This is just too perfect for me.

I press against him harder and grind my coal-shaded jeans against his exposed skin. He gasps and arches up into me, his fingertips digging into my shirt, trying to pull me closer. I press into him until his head is flat against the dirt, his throbbing skin caught in-between us as I rock my hips against him.

He whimpers out against my mouth and I feel my own cock pressing into my jeans as I delve my tongue in past his lips. My forked tongue cuts up his mouth something fierce but I merely lap up his blood and swallow it thirstily. I work my hand down and undo the zipper and button of my pants, grasping my cock from beneath my boxers and rather quickly pumping myself hard enough for him. I can feel him shakily intertwining his fingers in my raven hair, whining softly as my tongue continues cutting his tongue and gums up.

I rub my cock along the crack of his ass, ignoring the demons all hollering around us. I open my eyes and find his gray stare boring into my own, infused with the unmistakable glitter of lust and need. I pull up from his mouth and smirk, continuing to rub my dick along his skin tentatively.

"You have sinned, little angel."

He nods. "I know. I don't care."

I grin widely, completely delighted in this fact before I thrust my hips forward and impale him. He arches up and cries out before his back falls back onto the dirt and he looks at me with a hint of madness behind his stare. He's been denying his temptations for far too long. It's starting to all catch up with him.

I'm happy to oblige as I firmly stance myself overtop of him, rocking my hips forward and backwards and listening to his moans with strong, animalistic need filling my stomach. I grunt with each thrust, feeling his thighs tighten around me, pulling me in deeper. I hear him muttering and lean closer to his face as I continue driving into him.

"_Then the Lord saw that the wickedness of man was great in the earth, and that every intent of the thoughts of his heart was only evil continually," _he whispers, raising his arms and clasping around my neck tightly. I blink before leaning down and nipping at his throat roughly, speeding up and making him cry out in pleasure. I can feel his body burning in the midst of passion, crying out to be touched more. He turns his head and kisses under my ear gently, as though encouraging me to keep going. My head starts reeling in the middle of it all as I press into him harder.

He whispers my name desperately into my ear and I can't help but shudder at the warmth of his breath against my skin. I bite down into his shoulder and raise my torso up, thrusting into him stronger and deeper with each pulse of my hips. He lets out little moans with each push and pants, his head falling back against the ground, leaving his throat completely exposed. I run my tongue along his neckline hungrily, watching as his blood trails down in little streams.

I work my hand down between us and feel his leaking cock practically jump into my palm. I grasp around him and start roughly pumping him in time with my thrusts and he cries out for me desperately, his own hips arching off the dirt just slightly.

"Damien...oh, Damien..." he pants out, his nails digging into my shoulder as he slides along the ground. I watch his face light up with a fierce blush and his eyes finding mine in their half-lidded state. "Damien, more," he pleads.

I speed up and starting breathing heavier myself, licking my lips and quickening my wrist as well. I lean down and capture his lips again, which he returns hungrily before I pull away not an inch from his mouth. "_And the Lord was sorry that He had made man on the earth, and He was grieved in His heart," _I whisper. Pip's eyes widen with sadness before he cries out once more and his hips buck up, exploding all over the two of us furiously.

I grin and kiss him again, tasting the remains of his blood before I tense up and release inside of him, still thrusting throughout my orgasm as I try to hold onto the feeling for as long as I can. As my body calms down, I hold still, still pushing my lips onto his and the sound of the surrounding audience coming back into fruition. I gently pull out of him and lean up over him, licking my lips and grinning.

He stares back at me, his eyes lost and confused for a moment before he takes a large breath. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," he whispers softly with closed eyes before looking at me once more. His blood-stained lips curl up slightly into a shy smile and I smirk back at him, cocking my brow.

He without sin is nonexistent I suppose. There are those that are good enough that they bypass Hell, but that's only because of their actions. No one can go throughout life and never have those evil thoughts that eventually need to be quenched. As of now, I'm happy with finding these people and making them realize that they're not quite as perfect as they held themselves to be.

After all, control of the human mind can come in many, many forms. I just so happen to be the master of them all.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo I've come to the conclusion that Damien is by far my favorite character to write =w=_

_He needs more time in the show, goddammit!_

_That bible quote is...I think from Genesis. I can't remember. I just know the quote...or at least close to what it should be xD;_

_(That's what happens when you're not Christian and you try to write Christian things. =_=; )_

_Anyways, everyone wish Bliss a happy birthday and thanks for R&Ring!_


End file.
